A New Start
by The Strategist
Summary: Its a taiora fanfic.


A new start  
By Heero Busia  
  
It has been three years since the digidestened won the final battle between them and the evil digimon. My story begins one week after the two new digidestened Yolei and Cody got their digimon: Hawkmon and Armadillomon.They had a lot of adventures along with Davis a new digidestened kid who looks kind of like Tai with a different heir doe. Tai gave Davis his goggles, the reason way I don't know. Tai is now in highshcool along with Sora, matt, and Izzy. Sora stopped playing soccer and now plays tennis. Matt is trying to be come a rock star and Joe is steel trying to become a doctor. T.k and Kari are port of the new team of digidestened, but this time they're under the command of Davis. Davis digimon is called Veemon. Veemon and the other new digimon are the only ones who can digivolve, but they armor digivolve (a new type of digivolveing. the new evil is a someone who looks human and has some thing called the black digivice that keep Agumon and the other former digigmon you know from digivolveing to the next level he also controls digimon with dark rings that make any digimon that was not one of the one that helped protect the digidetestened. Oh I forgot a bout Mimi she and her forks moved to New York.  
***********************************************************************  
Tai has grown up a lot and him and Sora have gotten a little closer but how close have they really gotten.  
"Tai wait up," said Sora trying to cache up to Tai.  
"Oh hi Sora, said Tai.  
"How come you didn't go with Davis and the others to the digiworld?"Asked Sora  
Tai didn't answer at first then he said "Matt went with them and Davis is getting to be a batter leader so I going to see how he dose with out me to help him. Why didn't you go Sora?" asked Tai   
Sora didn't say any thing she started to get a little nerves then she said, "I wanted to be with you Tai," said Sora blushing.   
"What, you wanted to be with me, why?" Asked Tai   
"Because we haven't seen much of each other since I quit soccer and wile I thought we could send so time together," said Sora.   
Tai looked at her confusedly. He cared about her, but he didn't know how to show it are how to tell her he was afraid how see would react when he told her. He and Sora have known each other for seven years and he had gown vary fond of her especially in the digiworld they were always got vary worried about each other when one of them was in trouble. Now he sees that it might be hard for her to say how she how she feels as wail. Wasn't sure how she felt about him in till now, he now his a kind of clue how she feels about him. When they got to Sora's apartment Tai said some thing he thought he would never say.  
"Hay if you really want us to sand some time together then how about us going to see that new movie TITEN A.E this Friday at lets say 7:00,"said Tai who could not believe what he just said.   
"O.k. Friday at seven see you then by," said Sora.   
"By Sora," said Tai.  
Sora went in side her apartment she went into her room and just fall on her bad felled with joy Tai had just asked her out for the first time she could hardly believe it. Tai handed for his apartment sill thinking of what he said to Sora. The next day on his way home from school Tai bought a star locket for Sora. Sora had gone to the digiworld with Davis and the other new digidetestened kids to see Biyomon.Who was upset when Sora didn't come the other day. She asked Sora why.   
"Sora how come you didn't come to the digiworld yesterday?" Asked Biyomon.  
"Because uh...will..."said Sora nervously. She didn't want to tell were see was the other day.  
  
She was with Tai,"said Kari.   
"How did you know Kari? Did Tai tell you?" asked Sora.   
"No I just gassed by the way you were acting just now," said Kari.   
" It was that obveus?"Asked Sora.   
"Yap, I know it was Tai cause Joe, Izzy, and Matt where here with us in the Digiworld," said Kari.   
  
When they left the digiworld it was 5:00.Sora went home to get ready for her date with Tai. Tai walked up the steps to Sora's apartment. He had the locket in his pocket. He rang the door ball and Sora's mom Ms.Takenouchi answered it.  
"Hi Tai Sora will be ready in sec,"said Ms. Takenouchi.   
Sora came out of her room in a blue dress.   
"Hi Sora," said Tai "You look great".  
"Thank you," said Sora "Shouldn't we go before the movie starts".  
"Yaeh we should By Ms Takenouchi,"said Tai.  
When they got to the Theater Tai paid for the tickets and the sacks. They set down in the third row from the fort. The movie was about UFOS that destroyed earth and the last of the human race try to keep them from destroying the new earth. One of the u.f.os sacred Sora and she grabbed Tai's arm. After the movie was over Tai and Sora went for a walk in the city park they stop near the lake.  
"Hay Sora there is some thing I want to give you," Said Tai reaching into his pocket.   
"What is it Tai?"Asked Sora. Tai pulled out the box that had the locket in it and give it to Sora.  
"Just same thing I got you why you were in the Digiworld today," said Tai. Sora opened the box and saw the locket. She smiled a wonderful smile. Then said "Tai why did you give this to me,"  
"Because I wanted to that's all. I wanted you to have something to remember this night," said Tai.   
"I'll never forget this night Tai,"said Sora "This night is best one of my life My feelings towed you have gown because of this night, but that's not the reason you gave this to me .I like it I just want you to tell why you gave it to me,"Sora open the locket and it started to play beautiful song. In graved on the locket were words TOGETHER NOW AND FOREVER. Sora looks at the locket and listens to its wonderful song then looked at Tai. Who was thinking of some thing to say finally he said, "I have feelings for you Sora, but I didn't know how tell you. I gave you the locket because it's my way   
Of saying I love you," Sora was happy when he told her that she found it easy to say...   
"I love you too Tai,"said Sora. She looked in to his eyes then placed her hands on to his chest. Tai wrapped his arms around Sora's whist then kissed her on lips and held for three sacs. They pulled away for ten sacs then they kissed again.  
"I'll always love Sora," said Tai.   
"And I you," said Sora. She touched her lips to his and held. Tai and Sora to people who were chosen to fight in battle against evil and no matter what challenges await them they will stay together and face it together .For there friendship now has A NEW START.   
  
The End  
I hoped you liked my story it is the first one I have written. I think Tai and Sora are a good pier.   
  
  



End file.
